Comment faire hurler Bya chan?
by Chevalamel
Summary: Différentes méthodes pour faire hurler Byakuya... Pas de couple pour le moment, recueil de drabbles 1.Le désordre, 2. Ichimaru, 3. La déco surprise, 4. Chappy
1. Le désordre

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Pairing :** Pas de couple ici, le personnage mis en scène est Byakuya

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors ici, ce n'est pas une fanfic suivie mais plusieurs petits drabbles, écrits pour se détendre et pour écrire quelque chose de plus joyeux une fois

Enjoy !

* * *

**Le désordre**

La bibliothèque des Kuchiki était la plus complète de tout le Seiteirei. Ils l'entretenaient avec fierté, la rangeant une fois par an, le 1er juin. Cette année, c'était Byakuya qui s'en chargeait.

Il contemplait son travail avec fierté. Tous les livres, classés par sujet traité, nom d'auteur, titre et date de parution, impeccablement ordonnés sur les hautes étagères. Cela lui avait pris trois jours entiers, et il n'était pas peu fier de son travail.

Ce soir-là, comme chaque fois qu'il rangeait la bibliothèque, il alla se coucher tôt. Mais pendant la nuit…

Une ombre se glissa silencieusement par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, accrochant ses cheveux dans un bibelot posé juste à côté. La personne fouilla pendant plusieurs heures parmi les différents ouvrages, et repartit à l'aube, sans rien avoir emporté.

Quand Byakuya se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre ce matin-là, malgré son impassibilité légendaire, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur : Des piles de livres étaient posées à terre, quand ils ne formaient pas des monceaux, des archives des Kuchiki étaient mélangées aux livres médicinaux, certains étaient même posés au-dessus des étagères !

En parcourant la pièce des yeux, Byakuya vit quelques longs cheveux rouges accrochés à une statuette qu'il avait pourtant nettoyé la veille.

**- RENJI !**

Ce matin-là, Byakuya battit un record en réveillant d'un seul coup à 6h30 du matin tous les habitants du Seiteirei.

* * *

Si vous voulez commander un drabble, tout en restant dans le même thème « ce qui fait hurler Bya-chan », envoyer une review avec le nom d'un autre personnage et un thème/une phrase qui doit figurer dans le drabble ! 


	2. Ichimaru

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Tite Kubo

**Pairing :** Byakuya/Renji servant uniquement de prétexte à « l'aveu » de Renji

**Note de l'auteur :** Comment trouver ce qui fait peur à Bya-chan ? Question difficile, j'avoue.

_Byakuya :_ Moi ? Avoir peur de CA ?

_Auteur :_ Allez, avoue-le, je suis certaine que tu en as peur.

_Byakuya :_ Pas du tout ! C'est un odieux mensonge !

_Auteur :_ Mais non mais non…

_Byakuya :_ Chire, Senbonzakura…

_Auteur :_ Non, pas ça, pas ça ! Kyaaaaaaah !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Ichimaru**

Ichimaru Gin n'aimait pas vraiment Kuchiki Byakuya. En fait, il avait plutôt un objectif par rapport à cet homme : il voulait lui faire peur. Mais se posait toujours un problème : Comment faire peur à un homme qui est impassible même quand sa sœur est condamnée à mort, même quand sa femme meurt de maladie, et qui, en plus, n'a apparemment peur de rien.

Ichimaru avait testé beaucoup de choses avec Byakuya, pour essayer de l'impressionner. La provocation, le mépris, l'agressivité, la sournoiserie, rien ne fonctionnait. Il ne parvenait pas à le mettre mal à l'aise, alors, lui faire peur… ce n'était pas gagné.

Mais il avait fini par trouver. Oui, il avait trouvé ce qui faisait peur à l'un des hommes les plus puissants du Seiteirei. Kira venait de le lui annoncer le matin même, il l'avait appris d'Abarai, le lieutenant de Byakuya, car comme tout le monde le savait, le Capitaine de la 6ème division et son lieutenant avaient beaucoup de choses à cacher disait-on, en particulier ce qui se passait durant la nuit au manoir des Kuchiki… N'empêche qu'en ce beau jour d'hiver, Ichimaru arriverait à faire peur à Byakuya ! Il en jubilait d'avance.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir-là, il faisait plutôt frais dehors. Byakuya prit son manteau sur une chaise de son bureau (il aurait juré de l'avoir pendu au portemanteau à son arrivée le matin, mais mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue), et quitta les bureaux de la 6e division pour rentrer au manoir.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse dans le froid, il eut la bonne idée de mettre les mains dans ses poches pour ne pas avoir les doigts gelés à son arrivée. Mais il les ressortit aussitôt en poussant un cri aigu, écrasant du bout des doigt l'une des araignées qui sortaient maintenant des poches de son manteau.

Caché derrière un muret, Ichimaru essayait d'étouffer son fou rire. Car, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, l'invincible héritier des Kuchiki avait une peur bleue des araignées.

* * *

Si vous voulez commander un drabble, tout en restant dans le même thème « ce qui fait hurler Bya-chan », envoyer une review avec le nom d'un autre personnage et un thème/une phrase qui doit figurer dans le drabble ! 


	3. La déco surprise

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Tite Kubo

**Pairing :** Aucun ici

**Note de l'auteur :** Essayez juste d'imaginer Mayuri en décorateur d'intérieur…

**

* * *

**

La décoration surprise 

Byakuya marchait avec sa sœur Rukia vers sa chambre dans les couloirs du manoir des Kuchiki. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Byakuya, et Rukia avait décidé de lui faire une surprise un peu particulière.

Effectivement, il y a quelques mois, Byakuya s'était plaint que le mobilier et la peinture de sa chambre était un peu vieille et avait besoin d'un bon rafraîchissement. Mais il n'imaginait pas que sa petite sœur allait le prendre au mot et lui offrir ça comme cadeau d'anniversaire ! Surtout avec les qualités artistiques de sa sœur…

Byakuya avait été un peu rassuré quand sa sœur lui annonça qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre qui s'y connaissait très bien pour les couleurs et le mobilier. Il le fut beaucoup moins quand sa sœur, toute excitée, lui demanda de bien vouloir remercier Kurotsuchi Mayuri de son aide précieuse. Il ne voulait même plus voir le résultat, tant son mauvais pressentiment était fort, mais ne pouvait se dérober, après tout c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire et de toute façon sa bonne éducation lui aurait interdit de refuser.

Il entra donc dans sa chambre, et resta sans voix devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui :

Les murs étaient blancs, mais recouverts de diverses scènes de la vie de Byakuya : Sa défunte épouse Hisana, Rukia, son combat avec Ichigo, son vice capitaine Renji, lui-même bien sûr, les hollows qu'il avait combattu… Tout cela dessiné par Rukia, évidemment. Donc beaucoup de petits cœurs, de petits lapins, de petits nounours avec des éclairs et au milieu une grande caricature de lui faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts et un sourire Freedent. Au niveau du mobilier, il avait certainement été choisi par Mayuri car il n'y avait que lui pour prendre des choses aussi loufoques : La surface de son bureau ressemblait à une mer déchaînée sous la tempête, son lit ressemblait à un énorme œuf à moitié translucide, les lampes étaient montés sur un pied à moitié spiralé, à moitié zigzaguant, les chaises ressemblaient elles aussi à des œufs… Le tout d'une _magnifique_ couleur mauve vif.

Byakuya se retint de ne pas hurler. Il se retourna pour ne plus avoir sous les yeux ce quasi massacre de sa chambre, et fit un beau sourire crispé à sa sœur en disant :

- C'est… original, Rukia.

- C'est joli, hein ?

_Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer..._

- Ce n'est pas du tout comment je me l'imaginais…

- Je suis contente que vous aimiez, Nii-sama. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé à Mayuri s'il pouvait m'aider à redécorer tout le manoir comme cela, j'étais certaine que vous apprécieriez !

_Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne surtout pas craquer, tu peux le faire Byakuya, ne craque pas…_

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci.

- Mais si ça te fait plaisir, Nii-sama ! Je vais le chercher sur le champ pour prendre les mesures et les meubles pour les couloirs !

- NON !

- Nii-sama ?

_Trop tard, j'ai craqué._

- Vraiment, il vaut mieux que tu laisses cela en l'état. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais me retirer dans ma… hum… chambre

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Nii-sama !

Byakuya se retourna et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Parfois, il enviait Tousen d'être aveugle… et se promit de faire restaurer sa chambre le plus vite possible

* * *

Si vous voulez commander un drabble, tout en restant dans le même thème « ce qui fait hurler Bya-chan », envoyer une review avec le nom d'un autre personnage et un thème/une phrase qui doit figurer dans le drabble ! 


	4. Chappy

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Tite Kubo

**Pairing :** Toujours aucun

**Note de l'auteur** : L'idée d'Ahotep dans sa review m'a inspiré, pour écrire un petit drabble sur Chappy le lapin… Personnage trop peu connu de Bleach, qui a pourtant beaucoup de fans !

_Rukia _: Ouiiii moi je suis fan de Chappy !

_Auteur _: Vraiment ?

_Rukia_ : Oui, j'ai toute la collection ! Les 150 figurines, 220 peluches, 30 masques et le coffret collector des effigies de Chappy !

_Auteur_ : Euh… intéressant…

_Rukia _: Oui, Chappy c'est le meilleur !

_Auteur : _Si tu le dis…

**

* * *

**

Chappy 

Byakuya n'avait jamais aimé Chappy le lapin. Il trouvait qu'il paraissait stupide avec ses grandes oreilles et ses yeux ronds comme des billes. Mais il le supportait encore, avant qu'il envahisse la maison…

D'abord, ça avait commencé par une petite peluche Chappy posée sur une table dans le couloir. Byakuya avait froncé les sourcils à sa vue, et quand il avait demandé le pourquoi à Rukia, elle lui avait répondu : « Je n'ai plus de place dans ma chambre, Nii-sama. ». Tout d'abord, il avait toléré la peluche, mais elle avait été rejointe par une autre, puis encore une, puis une quatrième…

Et cela continua de mal en pis ! Au début, seul le couloir menant à la chambre de Rukia était atteint. Cela avait progressivement contaminé la salle à manger, le salon, les autres couloirs, la cuisine… Il n'y avait que la chambre de Byakuya qui était épargnée. Partout, des peluches, des figurines, des masques de Chappy qui traînaient…

Mais un soir, Byakuya ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sur… Un Chappy géant. Il la referma, croyant à une hallucination à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue, inspira longuement, expira, inspira à nouveau… Et rouvrit la porte. Plus de Chappy. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis referma à nouveau la porte. Maintenant, ils étaient deux, un Chappy de chaque côté. Byakuya se détourna et s'assit à son bureau, en pensant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête la paperasse à 22h parce qu'après…

Mais la porte se rouvrit sur les deux Chappy. Ils le fixèrent de leurs petits yeux ronds et dirent tous deux en même temps :

- Tu ne nous aimes pas.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Les Chappy n'avaient pas disparu. Au contraire, plusieurs petites figurines Chappy étaient apparues devant eux. Elles se mirent à avancer d'un pas mécanique vers un Byakuya légèrement effrayé, tout en continuant de répéter :

- Tu ne nous aimes pas. Tu ne nous aimes pas. Tu ne nous aimes pas.

Quand la première d'entre elles s'accrocha au bas de son hakama, il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. Elles furent de plus en plus nombreuses à s'accrocher, et même s'il se débattait en criant, elles ne lâchaient pas prise… L'une d'entre elles s'accrochait particulièrement fort à sa manche, et ne disait pas « Tu ne nous aimes pas », mais « Nii-sama »…

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux. Rukia était penchée vers lui, le visage soucieux. Elle dit :

- Nii-sama, tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendu crier…

Byakuya regarda autour de lui. Pas de Chappy. Il soupira imperceptiblement puis répondit à Rukia sur un ton neutre :

- Oui, tout va bien. Tu peux aller te recoucher.

- Hai !

Rukia sortit. Byakuya ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Vu que Rukia n'était pas particulièrement douée pour garder un secret, la seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas crié « Chappy » pendant son sommeil…

* * *

Si vous voulez commander un drabble, tout en restant dans le même thème « ce qui fait hurler Bya-chan », envoyer une review avec le nom d'un autre personnage et un thème/une phrase qui doit figurer dans le drabble ! 


	5. Après la bataille

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les persow's sont à Tite Kubo, comme vous vous en doutez

**Pairing** : Aucun ici !

**Note de l'auteur** : A la demande de Clewilan et kage ookami51, qui ont respectivement parlé d'Ichigo et de Yachiru, voilà un petit drabble reprenant ces deux personnages…

_Yachiru_ : Géniaaaaal ! Une histoire avec moi, Ichii-chan et Bya-bya !

_Byakuya_ : Arrête tout de suite, Yachiru.

_Yachiru _: Qu'y a-t-il, Byabya ?

_Byakuya_ : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Puis arrête tout court, tu empêches les lecteurs de lire !

_Yachiru _: Maieuuuh, Bya-bya ?

_Byakuya_ : Arrête !

_Auteur_ : J'voudrais pas m'en mêler mais…

_Yachiru : _Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur Chiiiii-chan !

_Auteur _: C'est… moi ? Chiiiiii-chan ?

_Yachiru _: Bah oui, qui tu veux qu'ce soit d'autre ?

_Auteur_ : …. --'' Bon stop là, on laisse les gens lire.

_Yachiru _: D'accooooord, Chiiii-chan !

_Auteur _: … --'

Enjoy !

* * *

**Après la bataille…**

Byakuya travaillait dans le bureau de sa division, en silence, profitant un peu du calme qui régnait. Calme qui ne durerait pas, il en avait bien peur…

D'accord, tout le monde avait reconnu que ce bruyant et insignifiant personnage, Kurosaki, n'était pas un ennemi du Seiteirei. D'accord, qu'après qu'Aizen se soit enfui, il puisse se remettre de ses blessures au Seiteirei. D'accord, enfin, que le temps que ses amis se remettent, il travaille pour aider le Gotei 13 qui, rappelons-le, a perdu trois de ces Capitaines. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il travaille dans la 6ème division ?

Comme pour donner raison à Byakuya, on entendit justement à ce moment là un retentissant :

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant toute cette paperasse de merde à remplir !

A ce moment, Byakuya aurait voulu sortir, hurler un bon coup sur Ichigo, en profiter pour l'envoyer valser avec Senbonzakura, et retourner à ses papiers qu'il supportait sans mot dire. Mais il n'en fit rien. Pas question de s'énerver sur un minable comme lui. Byakuya soupira, espérant avoir au moins un quart d'heure d'accalmie avant d'entendre le prochain beuglement d'Ichigo, et se remit à son travail. Mais c'était sans compter sur…

- Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, à ce moment-là, un éclair rose vif passait à toute vitesse devant le bureau de Byakuya, et l'instant d'après, Yachiru était perchée sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Alors Ichii-chan, quand est-ce que tu viens t'entraîner chez nous ? Ken-chan t'attends, tu sais ?

- Euh… pas tout de suite…

- Alleeez, alleeez, alleeeez Ichii-chan ! Fais plaisir à Ken-chan!

- Euh…

A ce moment, Byakuya, excédé, sortit de son bureau et demanda d'un ton glacial :

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Yachiru-fukutaijo ?

- Aaaaaaaaah Bya-bya, Ken-chan me demande de te donner ça ! Dit-elle en brandissant un énorme dossier plein de papiers. Il dit que c'est pour toi !

- C'est Kuchiki-taijo, Yachiru-fukutaijo, dit Byakuya en s'emparant du dossier

- D'accord Byabya !

Sans ajouter un mot, Byakuya fit demi-tour et rentra dans son bureau. Il s'assit et ouvrit le dossier, bien décidé à expédier le plus vite possible ce supplément de travail… Mais il ne put même pas commencer à travailler. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ichigo et Yachiru étaient toujours en train de se chamailler juste devant la porte de son bureau.

- Alleeez, viens Ichii-chan !

- Nan j'ai dit ! Puis ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

- Alleeez !

- Lâche-moi, sale teigne, tu me tires les cheveux !

- Même pas vrai !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Si ! Va-t-en !

- Seulement si tu viens t'entraîner avec Ken-chan !

- J'ai dit nan j'suis encore blessé moi !

- Même pas vrai, j't'ai vu avec Renji l'autre jour vous vous battiez !

- Oui mais c'est pas la même chose !

- Si !

- Non !

Byakuya endura ce supplice pendant près d'un autre quart d'heure. A mesure que les minutes passaient, son aura devenait de plus en plus sombre, mais les deux hystériques dehors ne semblaient pas le remarquer tant ils étaient pris par leur dispute. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il ouvrit en grand la porte de son bureau. Ichigo et Yachiru, pris sur le fait, se turent immédiatement, mais reprirent une seconde plus tard, comme si Byakuya n'était pas en train de darder sur eux un regard furieux.

- Yachiru-fukutaijo ! Kurosaki ! Arrêtez immédiatement !

Byakuya dit cela d'un ton autoritaire, mais les deux concernés continuaient tout de même à se disputer, ne faisant aucun cas de lui. Finalement, il hurla :

- STOP !

Là, l'effet fut beaucoup plus radical. Yachiru lâcha la mèche de cheveux roux qu'elle avait empoignée, et Ichigo lâcha Yachiru, cette dernière tombant rudement au sol.

- HORS DE MA VUE ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Ichigo et Yachiru filèrent immédiatement, ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre se trouver devant le Capitaine lorsqu'il était en colère – chose encore plus impressionnante de par sa rareté-.

Byakuya rentra dans son bureau, ramassa le dossier que Yachiru avait apporté, et commença enfin à le lire. Il s'était laissé emporter, et devrait veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus. Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait demander à Kenpachi d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre apporter les dossiers, et qu'il devrait également demander le changement de division d'Ichigo au capitaine Yamamoto lors de la prochaine réunion. Peut-être cette fois-ci aurait-il plus de succès qu'aux autres demandes? Parce qu'après tout, on lui avait dit que le nombre 50 portait chance, même s'il n'y croyait plus...

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Si vous voulez commander un drabble, tout en restant dans le même thème « ce qui fait hurler Bya-chan », envoyer une review avec le nom d'un autre personnage et un thème/une phrase qui doit figurer dans le drabble !


End file.
